


He's The One I Need

by criminalmindss312and309



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criminalmindss312and309/pseuds/criminalmindss312and309
Summary: Reid is married to a beautiful woman and their marriage seem to be perfect. But it isn't because although he took the vows for better or worst, his heart belongs to someone else. But Derek Morgan is straight so Reid stays in the marriage out of convenience. Will he stay forever or finally admit to Derek how he really feel?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this story a year ago on Instagram and never completed it. I wrote 19 chapters so I will upload those and continue on this story with the rest of mine. Hope you enjoy.

Marilyn POV...Sunlight is what woke me at 6 am Monday morning. I remained still because I didn't want to wake my husband just yet. I didn't feel like pretending we were the happy couple we were two years ago.Back then his kisses, passionate love making and I love you were sincere and real.But the last three years has been forced, his kisses isn't as deep,his "I love You" is half hearted and his love making is distant and I know the reason for this is because he's thinking of one of those bitches at the BAU, his fucking job. It's either Jennifer or Penelope he's thinking about when he's with me. Jennifer suppose to to be his BEST friend but I'm not sure if that is all she is. The bitch is married yet she is always touching and hugging my husband.I want to beat her senseless each time she touch him but I restrain myself. I hate that he's Henry Godfather but I do like the little man and he is so cute. I want a child of our own but it hasn't happened yet,but I'm not giving up on hope. Penelope is the one I hate with absolute passion and the bitch I believe he is creeping with. She is always calling him pet names, like "Vanilla Creme Puff" "By Genius" and her little marshmallow. Always baking him treats or buying him candy.. "Bitch he has a wife to do all these things", my mind screamed.Spencer claim she was the gentlest woman he knew and she wasn't interested in him like that.He said she and Derek played around like that but wasn't together. I told him I didn't give a damn who she played with,as log as it wasn't him. We had a huge argument but he wouldn't back down. He said the BAU was more than just his team, they were family and he would never turn his back on the family that accepted him for who he is. I didn't have a problem with the rest of his team, just those to bitches.Another tear fell because I truly loved my husband although he didn't love me like I loved him. I wasn't leaving him though and I wouldn't let him leave me for Jennifer or Penelope,if he tried I would kill those bitches, I thought viciously. Dr. Reid is mine, all mine, I thought to myself as another tear fell.

Reid POV... The soft sniffing sound is what woke me up at 6 am on this Monday morning. My wife is crying again I thought as I kept my eyes closed. I had to be at the BAU in a few hours and I didn't feel like arguing before I went in. If we didn't argue then I was forever trying to ensure her that I loved her although it was only half truth. Yes I loved her, but not the passionate way she loves me. My love for her was more of a friendship love although in the beginning I did love her as a man should love his wife. "Quit lying to yourself Spencer", my mind taunted, you know you never loved this woman. Yes the sex was amazing in the beginning and her sweet compliments and absolute devotion to you made you feel special and wanted because no woman had ever looked at you and loved you for you. No woman ever listened to you ramble off facts, watched Star Wars with you whenever you wanted, cooked hot meals for you,accepted your high IQ and loved your eidetic memory. She loved to explain the simple jokes that went over my head and accepted my long work hours. She truly loved me for me and she loved my team to except for Garcia and JJ because she believed I was cheating with one of them. I sighed because she was so wrong, I didn't think of either of them in a romantic way and they didn't think of me that way either.My lips couldn't help but form a smile when I thought of the team member that I did love, but my smile faded a second later because he would never love me in a romantic manner. Damn Derek I thought, why can't you love me like I love you? Because he's the official ladies man, you idiot that nasty little voice teased. Well he's not the ladies man anymore, he have been dating Karen for the past five years.Right after I said I do, she became a permanent fixture in his life.He moved her in with him and they seem happy as ever. "please don't marry her Derek", my mind begged as a tear dropped from my eye from that horrible thought. Marilyn sniffed again and I groaned inside, it wasn't her fault that I didn't love her, it was my fault for marrying her when I knew my heart belonged to Derek. I sighed as I turned on my side and begin to caress her thigh. She moaned out loud with pleasure, while I was moaning with disappointment on the inside. 

Marilyn POV.... When I felt Spencer hand caressing me I couldn't stop the moan from escaping my lips. My husband had the most strong yet angelic beautiful hands I had ever seen or felt. Those log fingers turned me on so much that I could just cum from looking at them. "Spencer", I whimpered as his hand continued caressing my thigh. "Awhhh", I moaned as those fingers crept upward to my wetness. I opened my legs wide giving him complete access to me."Yes Spencer yes", I moaned as two f his fingers entered me at the same time. He pushed them in and out of my wetness making me moan and push down on those amazing fingers as I kept my eyes shut tightly. I couldn't look at him just yet because I didn't want to see that distant look that told me he was thinking about her.I forced her out of my mind as his fingers sped up pushed deeper into me.

"Yes Spencer yes, play with your pussy, make me cum", I screamed out in passion. 

His fingers sped up as he let out a deep moan of his own. I rotated my hips to match his the speed of his fingers. "Spencerrrr", I screamed as I released my essence all over his hand. I finally looked at him and he smiled that beautiful smile as he lifted my legs high and positioned himself between them. He teased the entrance of me with the head of his huge penis, smiling wickedly.

"Please Spencer please", I begged when he didn't move.

What do you want baby:, he asked still smiling?

"Put it in, please put it in", I whimpered.

"You want this cock bad huh", he asked smirking?

"Yes yes I want it so bad", I screamed.."I want every bit of those eleven inches please", I begged unashamed. "NOW I SCREAMED!!!

He laughed and then he slowly pushed in that delicious dick inch by fucking inch. 

Reid POV...Although I wasn't in love with my wife I couldn't just leave her in tears and obvious pain. I'm not heartless like that, but I knew I couldn't comfort her with my words, not today anyway so I did the next best thing that I could do in this situation, which was to comfort her with sex. And although it was cruel I had to pretend she was Morgan because if I didn't I wouldn't get hard and she would cry and say my soft dick was proof that I didn't love her and that she was incapable of turning me on. I couldn't deal with that this morning, couldn't take her tear stained face with me to work this morning so I imagined her tight pussy was Derek tight ass. As my fingers went in and out her pussy, I heard Derek voice and not hers.

"Yes Pretty Boy he moaned, play in this ass baby, loosen it up for that big dick of yours", he moaned sinfully.

I moaned and my wife opened her eyes thinking that moan was for her. Her hips begin to rotate faster but I didn't see her face I saw Morgans. He was fucking down on my fingers making my dick get harder and then even harder. He screamed Spencer as he released his beautiful thick white milky cum all over my fingers.I smiled as I lifted his legs over my shoulders, getting ready to fuck that delicious tight hole. 

"Please Pretty Boy", he begged.

"Please what Morgan", I teased?

"Fuck me PB, fuck me hard and rough", he begged..

"You want this cock bad huh", I teased, as I positioned myself at the entrance of his ass.

"Yes yes, please Reid", he begged. 

My ededic memory replaced Marilyn face and body completely with Derek face and body. I smiled and sighed as I pushed my ten inches of love into the man I have loved for the last 9 years....


	2. Chapter 2

Morgan POV.. My phone vibrated at five am Monday morning waking me for my early morning run... I eased out of bed and quietly put on my shorts shoes and shirt.. I eased out of the room and was thankful that Karen didn't awake.. I wasn't in the mood for sex, arguing or insecurity that would come if she awakened.. I needed to run or exercise daily just to release the stress that she brought to me.. This is why I was the ladies man, although that title no longer fit me... I couldn't stand four things in a relationship which was arguing constantly, possessiveness, and been accused of shit I wasn't doing and not understanding my job and hours which I always explain in the beginning....I can't have anyone blowing up my phone, with texts and crazy VM accusing me of cheating while I'm on the field.. My job is to dangerous for that... Karen does all these things, that started when I stupidly allowed her to move in three years ago.. I ran faster as I continued to think.. I couldn't stand her kisses anymore, couldn't stand the sex either, the whining, crying, verbal assaults or the public arguments when any woman looked my way.. I hated going anywhere with her... The only time she acted civilized was when she was with me and the team... They ask believed she was the sweetheart she proclaimed to be... They were forever teasing me saying she was to good for me.. I always played the role of the happy man and they believed I was... I'm a profiler so I know how to hide my true self from the team... Although I couldn't stand Karen anymore, I stayed bc she was faithful, and she truly loved me.. She had been abused by get uncle for a years and I understood how that could make a person whole emotional balance become off balanced... I promised her in the beginning I would be there for her and I meant it... I remember my own abuse from Buford and how long it took me to trust again.. How if the team, ESPECIALLY Reid was there for me..I smiled thinking of Reid... I couldn't believe he was married I thought as my smile faded.. Of course he deserved somebody but he kept get a secret for a year before he introduced her to us.. Then a year later they were engaged, and married a year after that....

My speed increased without me realizing it..I missed my best friend I realized.. Although were saw each other at work, we never went out anymore.. Out of the whole team he was the only one who didn't like Karen.. It was funny bc I didn't like Marylin either but neither of us never said this out loud.. The first time I met Marilyn I could tell she was possessive just like Karen... She ACTUALLY frowned when I called him pretty boy and then asked why would one grown man call another one pretty, unless they had something going on? But she said it innocently and with a smile, although I could set the malice in her eyes.. The team didn't see it though, do they all laughed and Garcia said, Chocolate Thunder I think you should put that name to rest, now that our Boy Wonder has a beautiful woman to give him all the compliments he deserve.. I smiled but my eyes was on Reid because I needed to know what he wanted... His eyes pleaded with me to just go alone with Marilyn.. I'm sorry I said smiling at that hateful bitch... I've always teased Pretty Ricky about been so pretty but Garcia is right, he's no longer single and he have you to call him all the pet names he deserve... It's no problem she said ask innocent now but thank you Derek... I smiled again although I wanted to slap her..I looked at Reid and was confused by what I saw in his eyes..I saw pure sadness, which I couldn't understand... But a minute later I wondered if I imagined it because he said thank you Morgan, the name no longer fits, you know he drug hugging Marilyn.. My stomach turned from that hug although I didn't understand why.. My eyes pricked like I wanted to very, which was ridiculous, why would I cry because Reid didn't want me to call him pretty boy? I forced a laugh and then I walked away, towards the bathroom because I couldn't control my tears... I cried for twenty minutes never understanding why.. I guess the thought of losing my best friend was to much for me... I came back to the present and realized I had made it back home... I ran up the steps to rather a shower..I opened the door hoping Karen was still asleep...

Karen POV.. I awakened to an empty bed and was immediately pissed.. Derek know I hate when he sneak out of bed... Then he wonder why I don't trust him... he claims he must run each morning before work to release the stress... He may run bc of that, but who the hell take their credentials when they run? He claim he keep them with him bc he never know what can happen to him out there.. I know he takes them bc he trying to impress some bitch bc he's in the FBI.. Why can't I be enough for him I screamed silently to myself.. I give him all the sex he need, I'm always checking up on him, I Cook clean, shit I'll do anything for Derek Morgan.. But still he cheats and I know he's cheating with that bitch Penelope, although I haven't threw that one asscustion in his face... She's always calling him chocolate thunder, hott chocolate, sexy Derek and all other bullshit names that make me want to slap the taste out her mouth.. But the team loves me and that was something I must not let change, ... as long as they rooted for me, Derek wouldn't leave... But Derek would pay in little ways for sleeping with that bitch..... that blond computer bitch... I rose from out bed, naked and went and put on coffee... I knew I wasn't falling back to sleep bc my heart was broken imaging him and some bitch together.. I filled my cup as I stood at the counter fuming.. Minutes later I heard the key turning in the door.. I sat my coffee down and went into the living room waiting for him to enter.. I folded my arms over my chest and flipped my hair back.. Where the fuck have you been I screamed once he entered the door.. he rolled his eyes and started walking towards the bathroom.. I chased behind him and jumped in front of the door.. Karen move he snapped.. why should I let you in the bathroom to wash off that bitch scent I yelled... He looked at me in disgust and said.. I'm getting tired of you accusing me of fucking other women Karen, if you fell like I'm cheating leave he snapped.. Now get out of my way so I can shower and get to work he demanded.. Why you sneak out of bed if you ain't cheating Derek? Huh answer that asshole I screamed.. Get the hell out of my way Karen he repeated with fire in his eyes.. I hate you I screamed out of control.. You always fucking cheating on me.. Why aint I enough Derek why I screamed crying now... Karen you honestly think I would get out if bed at five o'clock to get some pussy he asked, when I have available pussy in my bed, right next to me? Are you that fucking delusional he yelled back? You walked in this house and saw I sad buck naked.. did you try to touch the pussy, look at it, blow a kiss at it you?" NO BECAUSE YOU HAVE BEEN OR FUCKING THAT BITCH SO YOU DON'T NEED ME OR MY BODY DO YOU"? Karen the minute I walked through the door you started screaming and accusing me of shit..m Why would u look at any part of your body when you are accusing me of shit I haven't done.. Think what you want he said turning to go the the guest bathroom... I grabbed his arm but he snatched away.. That snatch hurt me deeply because never doing our arguments had he snatched and walked away from me..I ran behind him and shrub jumped in front of him.. Before he could speak I drew back and slapped the shit out of him.. Don't ever walk away from me when I'm speaking to you Derek Morgan I spat.. He looked my me in total disbelief...

I couldn't believe I had slapped him and from the look on his face neither could he.. His mouth dropped opened and his hand went to his face.. You hit me he gasped, you actually put your hands on me Karen... I didn't know what to say so I just stood there staring at him.. Get out he said in a deadly voice.. No Derek I'm sorry I said in a trembling voice.. I didn't mean it I cried desperately... I love you I said throwing my arms around his neck.. He grabbed my arms and pushed me away.. I don't cadorm violence in any relationship I'm in Karen.. Get out he repeated.. No I couldn't let him leave me bc I loved him to much.. Couldn't let that other bitch take him.. think Karen think quick I demanded to myself.. I dropped to my knees and grabbed his huge dick.. Get out he repeated trying to step back.. But I had a death grip on his dick and I wasn't letting go..I knew my head game was tight, and Derek loved it... I used it to my advantage many times as I was doing now... I held his dick in one hand and snatched his shorts down with the other... Stop it he demanded bit his hardening dick betrayed his words... He was sweaty but that sweat turned me on... I didn't hesitate to take him into my mouth and sallow his 12 inches in one gulp...I came up and then swallowed him again, this time adding my tongue.. Uhhh Karen he moaned as his fingers became entwined in my hair.. I smiled because one again my my mouth controlled the great Derek Morgan.


	3. Chapter 3

Reid POV... The imagine of Derek face replaced Marylin face as I pushed in and out of her.. His deep sexual voice replaced hers as I blocked out her moans and imagined his words... Oh pretty boy he moaned as he clutched my hips pulling me deeper into him... Feel so good Spencer, fuck me harder please, fuck me so hard that I can't walk straight for days baby he begged... My hips sped up on their own, as I begin fucking him unmercifully, so hard that the head board threatened to crack.. Oh Derek I moaned inside, I love you so fucking much.. love this tight delicious ass..I love you to Spencer, love your juicy cock all in this tight ass... Want to feel your nut baby, all in this ass he moaned... Cum for me Spencer Reid, come for daddy.. Awhhhh I screamed as I released my load, dam dam dam I yelled as my essence continued to erupt like a hot volcano... Finally I was drained from that powerful nut and had the biggest smile on face until my reality came crashing back down.. Oh Spencer I love you so much, thank you baby... I opened my eyes and Derek face had disappeared and my wife face has reappeared.. I gave her a quick smile, kissed her cheek and headed to shower so I could start my day.. At least I could see the love of my life soon I thought smiling... You want French toast or pancakes Marilyn yelled? French toast I yelled back although I didn't want anything.. But if I didn't eat, I would have to deal with her tears before work.. I'm so tired of this shit I thought frowning.. But I knew Derek would never love me in the way I needed him to, so I may as well stay married I thought miserably, if I couldn't have Morgan, I didn't want anyone else ..DAMN... Derek Morgan had my mind body and soul. As I scrubbed myself clean I realized how long it has been since Morgan called me pretty boy.. I frowned when I realized it had been almost two years... After my wife made us both feel uncomfortable with the name, and I didn't stand up to her Derek stopped calling me that.. He still teased me and called me boy genius and shit but it wasn't the same as him calling me PB.. the only reason I didn't say anything that day was because I didn't want Derek to see that yes I had feelings for him...I valued his friendship to much to compromise it.. My wife said the only way a man will call another pretty was if they had something going on.. When Derek looked into my eyes, I panicked... I didn't want him to see that I did want him to want me, so I made my eyes plead with his to please agree....I grabbed the shampoo, poured some in my hand, and viciously scrubbed my hair. I should have stood up to my wife.. Derek was my best friend , way before she was my wife but I let that bitch take away something precious we shared...I rinsed my hair quickly because I knew time was slipping on me... I hurried through my dress routine and then I had an idea.. I added some conditioner to my hair and a bit in oil sheen.. Derek hadn't touched my hair in a while but I was confident he would today because he loved it when I wore it soft but messy like...I smiled as I grabbed my scalpel and headed downstairs to eat..

Marylin POV... That love making my husband put on me was simply amazing, but when he opened his eyes,I could tell it wasn't me he was thinking about when he was serving me.. No it was either Penelope or Jennifer... Ugh my heart screamed out painfully, why must Spencer continue to hurt me? Abuse the love I have for him? I decided I wouldn't start an argument today, I couldn't have him leaving here mad and then been comforted by one of those bitches at work... I know we can't continue live this but I refuse to give him up.. I love him to much for that.. Smells good he said bringing me out my daydream.. I smiled and handed him his coffee... Twenty sugars five creams, just the way he like it.. Thank you he said smiling.. No problem I said as I fixed his plate.. When I handed him his plate, I noticed his hair was different.. It was messier, yet softer, like he had taken his time with it.. My appetite vanished immediately because I knew, without a doubt, the hair style was for his other bitch... What's wrong Marilyn he asked sighing? Nothing I said with a slight tremble to my voice.. Of course he heard the tremble and asked again what was wrong with me... Why you change your hairstyle I asked? Is it for Penelope I couldn't help asking? Marilyn please not today he snapped... I don't know why you got it set up in your mind, that I'm fucking Garcia or Jennifer.. But he said glancing at his watch,I can't deal with this shit today.. Thanks for the breakfast he says standing, I have to go he said grabbing his man purse and keys... I burst out into tears and he paused.. I waited for him to put his arms around me and reassure me that he loved only me, although that was a lie... But I waited in vain because this was the first time since we were married that he just walked out on me... Awhhhh I screamed as I hurled my plate to the floor and then I added his to the mess.. I jumped up and smashed Every plate in our cabinet and then I sunk down in the middle of the mess and continued to cry...

Morgan POV... I can't believe this psycho actually put her hands on me... She had completely flipped and now I had the perfect excuse to kick her ass to the curve... But suddenly my dick was in her hand in a vice grip.. Minutes later she had yanked down my pants and swallowed me whole.. I can't even lie, this girl have a mouth on her, like a hover vacuum machine.. This is the only pleasurable sexual fulfillment I enjoy from her...I couldn't control my hands as they in twined in her long luscious hair.. I love her hair because it's all hers.. Long, almost passed her shoulder bland, silky, thick and always smell good. Karen I moaned as she applied pleasure with her tongue..I pushed deeper into her mouth and gripped her hair tighter... What I love about her giving me head, is she never gagged, she basically sucked my dick like a whore or let me fuck her mouth like a whore... right now she was sucking me like a pure whore,a desperate one that needed twenty bucks for a fix... Yes, I hissed, caught completely in her web... She came up for air and said lay down Derek please.. She took me back into her mouth and I couldn't help but obey her command.. I laid down and she continued to deep throat me, making me moan louder and louder.. Suddenly she pushed my legs apart and before I could register, what she was about to do, her tongue was deep in my ass..Fucckkkkk I screamed as she pushed her tongue up my ass even father .I couldn't control the scream that left my mouth.. Simply because Karen never have taken it to this level... I couldn't think as her tongue went deeper and then she switched it up, going from my ass to my dick and back to my ass...I couldn't hold back my nut, didn't even try.. I moaned her name one more time before I exploded half in her mouth, the other half on her face.. She slurped and licked all of it off me, moaning my name.. all while she was doing so.. I laid there for a moment feeling cheap,this woman had hit me, for no fucking reason other then her own insecurities, but instead of acting like a man, I let her patronize me with oral sex...like I was a ten age boy getting head for the first time ..I pushed myself off the floor and hurried to the shower.. I took a quick one and splashed on some cool water cologne... I didn't bother primping myself as I usually did because I was disgusted with myself.. I threw on an old paid of jeans and a plain white tee shirt.. Fuck breakfast I thought as I grabbed my keys... Karen was on the couch watching Jerry Springer.. I looked at her one last time before I walked out the door and slammed it.. My phone rung just as I was getting into my truck.. I smiled when I saw the name.. Although he didn't allow me to call him pretty boy anymore, he was still stored as that.. Hey Reid I said smiling so deep my checks hurt.. I didn't understand why I was so happy to hear from him, but I was.. I'm sorry to bug you Morgan but my car quit two blocks from the BAU.. Can you please give me a ride he asked? Of course I said smiling deeper but one day you will listen to me and get a new car.. Shut up he said laughing loudly.. I laughed to because suddenly my day was brighter.. See you soon kid I said.. Thank you Morgan he said disconnecting.. I put the pedal to the medal because my best friend was waiting for me.

Karen POV.. I smiled when I saw what Derek was wearing.. Old jeans and a off white tee? Yes, I thought to myself, that slap knocked some sense into his head.. Normally Derek dressed for work like he was going to model or addiction for a soap opera or something.. I'm sure he did it all for Penelope Garcia, his fucking babygirl... But maybe I needed to slap his ass frequently to get my point across.. I knew he would never hit me back because for one his mother brought him up better than that, two he was so huge, he would blacken my eye and leave some bruise if he hit me.. I was only 140 in weight and one hit from him would seriously hurt me.. And the other reason is he is an FBI agent, how would it look, if he was abusing his woman I thought gleefully.. I would make up tonight though because I needed some dick from him.. It had been over a week since he touched me but tonight he would, I was making sure of that... I would cry and talk about how sorry I was that I hit him.. my excuse would be I was hurt because I felt he did sneak out of bed to be with some other woman.. Then I works say I had a dream about my uncle abuse...I couldn't help but laugh out loud at the thought,because I was never abused by my uncle or anyone.. Once he told me his story about Buford, I decided I needed a similar story, so he would feel even more connected with me... And this would keep him on a short lease because even at my worst, I could use this and since he experienced the same thing, he would understand.. Shit he was lucky I stayed with him after he revealed this to me... For all I know that shit could have fucked with his mind and make him desire both sexes.. But I knew he didn't desire men, he was to much of a hoe with the women, to want a man...I laughed as two women started fighting over the same man, who didn't want either of them because he was fucking another friend of theirs.. Silly bitches I thought as I stretched out on the couch.. The key to getting and keeping a men is simple.. Be good in bed, excellent with head, get them wrapped around your finger and then control the fuck out of them... Look at big BAD FBI Derek Morgan... It took five years, but I was patient, now the motherfucker is completely around my finger.. I controlled his mind body and soul.. And know I could step my game up.. First I must get pregnant so I can be straight for the next eighteen years... I know how much Derek love children and I know once I get pregnant he would never leave me... His father being murdered at ten made him that type of man that would do whatever for his seed..I loved him to much to ever let him go.. I knew once I has his seed growing in me, he would do the right thing by marrying me.. I smiled gleefully because he made enough money from the BAU and his working on houses to retire me for life.. I laughed because I don't have a job and Derek didn't mind, he was honorable like that.. He liked to take care of me, as he should I thought arrogantly.. My phone rung bringing me back to the present.. Marilyn name popped up on my screen confusing me.. She never called me before, unless she was looking for Spencer.. Hello.. Hi Karen I'm sorry to bother you she says in a shaky voice, which alerted me she was crying.. What's wrong Marilyn I asked in a concerned voice.. I'm sorry to call you but I need to talk to somebody she sobbed and I didn't know who else to call.. Where are you I asked? At home she sobbed.. Ok give me twenty minutes and I'll be over I said.. Text me the address I said as I hung up..What the fuck is going on I wondered as I quickly dressed and headed to her place?

Reid POV.. I was pissed that my car broke down, but exited because I could get at least ten minutes of alone time with my Der...I needed it after dealing with my wife behavior this morning... She's really starting to get on my nerves with this everyday stress.. I fucked her, and satisfied her well, when I didn't want to I may add, and yet she still showed her ass.. My mind was thinking divorce more and more everyday... But I didn't have Derek, he loved Karen I thought bitterly, so what was the point of going back to my fucking lonely existence I thought sadly.. I heard a horn beep and looked up into the smiling face of Derek Morgan... Come on kid he said making me frown a bit..I wanted him to call me pretty boy, wanted to see that perfect smile as he did.. But maybe he never saw me as pretty, just called me that to tease me I thought as I walked to his car... Are you ok leaving your car here Reid he asked me? Yes, I know the store owner very well...I already called the tow truck I added.. Good he said smiling.. I noticed he wasn't dressed as sharp as he usually is, today was more casual.. As I continued gazing at him I noticed the crow feet by his eyes, which suggested he wasn't getting much sleep.. But besides these few minor set backs, he was still the most handsome sexy man I ever seen in my life... I inhaled and his signature Cologne filed my nose, making my cock jump a little.. I didn't realize how long I had been staring at him until he said.. Pretty Boy are you ok? He called me pretty boy my mind screamed.. Yes yes yes I thought as emotions of happiness kissed my soul..

Morgan POV.. My heart sped up with happiness when I set eyes on my pretty boy.. I was so excited to see him, that my mind didn't register that I had claimed him as mine... I didn't understand why seeing Reid and spending ten extra minutes with him, made me so happy but I realized I didn't care... I just wanted to enjoy, some alone time, with my best friend.. he was smiling as he walked to my car, and that smile made my heart feel emotions I didn't understand... But when I asked him was he ok leaving his car here he frowned... It was a quick frown, but I caught it because I was watching him that closely.. What did I say I wondered, to bring a frown to his pretty face?I asked him did he want to stop and get coffee but he didn't seem to hear me.. He was just looking at me, with a look I couldn't quite describe.. It was like a longing look, a look that said he desired me.. Are you insane Derek Morgan my mind screamed? Reid isn't into guys and neither are you.. He's probably looking at you because you look like you just rolled out of bed.. I was angry at myself because I let Karen control my emotions and left out the house looking scary.. But as Reid continue gazing at me, he didn't have that look that asked, why do you look so unlike the usual suave Derek Morgan? Whatever look he was giving me warmed my heart and before I could stop myself I called him pretty boy... Because I was watching him so closely I saw that spark in his eye which made me wonder if he missed me calling him that as much as I missed calling that.. But then his face returned to that profiler face and I was sure I imagined the whole thing.. I made him uncomfortable I realized... My heart dropped with sadness but I had to fix it.. I couldn't have my best friend uncomfortable just because I wanted to call him a nickname name he no longer saw as funny... I'm sorry Reid I said looking down.. I know you don't want me calling you that, it just slipped out I said... It won't happen again I promised still looking down..

Reid POV... I'm sorry Reid, I know you don't want me calling you that, it just slipped out.. It won't happen again I promise Derek said bringing me back to the present.. I looked at him in surprise because his voice held pain, but I couldn't see his eyes because his head was down... What is going on with him I wondered? Why is Derek acting so un Derek like I wondered? And I wanted, actually needed was for him to call me pretty boy again.. Fuck what Marilyn thought.. Derek is my best friend and he can call me whatever the hell he want to.. But I couldn't let him see my hunger at him calling me petty boy, simply because he didn't desire me the way I desired him and I would never make him uncomfortable just because I was totally in love with him.. Derek I said smiling slightly, I don't care if you call me pretty boy.. I actually missed you doing so.. He looked up at me, looked deep into my eyes.. My heart beat a little faster because he have the most beautiful eyes.. Spencer I don't want to make you uncomfortable or cause problems between you and Marilyn.. I know she don't like me calling you that, and I respect our friendship to much to cause problems at home man he said... I continued looking into his eyes as he spoke and I saw that Derek was lying.. The slight jump in his left eye confirmed it, but I wasn't about to let him know I was profiling him.. And fuck Marilyn my mind screamed, that bitch was unstable and was the cause of Derek and I not joking as much as we used to.. Morgan you have called me pretty boy for almost ten years now, and I like it I admitted... Or is it that I'm not pretty to you anymore I teased? What happened next surprise the fuck out of me.. Derek Morgan blushed, he actually fucking blushed.. I couldn't believe that I Spencer Reid, made the resident ladies man blush.. And of course I had to tease him.. Is the great suave Derek Morgan blushing I teased? Shut up Pretty Rickey, Derek Morgan never blush he said smiling brightly now, and if you tell anybody I blushed he said running his fingers through my hair,I will tell my babygirl not to bake anymore cupcakes for you he said smiling deeply.. Please don't take away my sweets I begged, as my body heated up from his touch..He laughed the laugh I missed so much and said ok I wont deprive you of sweets although I'm still amazed you haven't went into a diabetic coma with the amount of sugar you put in your body.. I laughed as he pulled off and said speaking of sugar, do we have time to stop at the coffee shop? Of course he answered, can't have my pretty boy cranky because he hadn't had his daily sugar intake... I smiled because this felt just like the old days, that I missed so much..Then I frowned because the two bitches in our life took those times away... What's on your mind Reid he asked? This is one of the things I love about Derek, he can almost always know when something is bothering me.. I wasn't about to tell him with the main reason I was miserable, but I could tell him the other reason.. I miss hanging out with you I said... Every since I got married and you are partially married to Karen, we haven't hung out much, unless you want to count hanging out at work.. I miss our Saturdays nights, where we go to the club or movie and whatnot I admitted.. He pulled into the coffee shop and looked at me. My heart beated a little faster because I hoped I hadn't made him uncomfortable now.. Spencer I miss our Saturday night boys night out to.. I don't know why we stopped them, but we can start them again he said smiling.. I love the team but we are closer he admitted looking deeper into my eyes... I could of sworn I saw something more them friendship, but because I am so in love with him, I knew I had to be imagining it... Deal I said.. Saturday nights belong to us.. He smiled again and said I'll go get the coffee pretty boy.. Thank you my chocolate motte I said making him laugh.. I sat in the car and let my eidetic memory replay everything that happened since he had picked me up.. My heart was at ease as the happy thoughts embraced my soul..

Garcia POV..I was sitting in my lair starring at my computer scene.. I didn't have much to do, because JJ hadn't presented us with a case yet.. But I knew a case could come at any moment, so I was enjoying My me time until then.. I smiled at the secret imagines that presented my computer.. Imagines I had right to download but I did so anyway.. The object of my desire danced across my scene, making my panties become moist.. Such a beautiful sight I thought to myself... After 8 years of working around him, I understood him completely and have fallen in love with him.. He didn't have a clue I thought sadly not one simple clue.. I wasn't afraid of my own feelings, but I was afraid to tell him how I felt... What if he didn't feel that way for me? That would crush my spirit. He was still single and I hope even pray, that the next woman in his life would be me.. I looked up towards his office and smiled because he was sitting there looking gorgeous as ever.. Damn I thought as Reid and Morgan rushed inside laughing and joking like they use to.. I'm in love with none other than our unit chief Aaron Hotchner..

Hotch POV... I was sitting in my office deep in thought.. The last case my team handled was a though one, especially since I was in the hospital during so... It was the case when the father was accused of kidnapping his daughter and wanted for murder.. The case where I passed out in the BAU room bc I was bleeding internally from the cuts Foyet made so long ago.. But when I awakened Garcia was there with me.. She didn't realized I had opened my eyes, so I was able to look at her for a bit.. She looked so beautiful sitting there, so concerned about me, just the wonderful person she is... Looking at her in that moment, knowing she was by my side the whole time confirmed what I already knew deep in my heart, which was I loved her.. I was totally in love with Penelope.. I was her superior and I knew we wasn't suppose to date within our own team.. But I also know Dave was the one made this rules and he was in a relationship with Alex..He wouldn't frown if I admitted I was in love with Garcia.. You just scared Hotchner I said to myself.. Of course I'm scared I argued with my mind.. She's young beautiful and very smart.. Why would she want me, a man with a child and many wounds I thought? Hell she flirted with Morgan all the time, although I know it was all in good nature.. I wished she would give me some clue because she is all I want, all I need I thought.. I looked towards her lair and noticed she was looking up towards my office.. I couldn't see her face clearly but I didn't have to because her face was imprinted in my mind.. Those beautiful lips, different color hairstyles, outrageous clothing, all Garcia trade mark.. Shit I thought as my member stiffened at the thought of her... I have it bad for her.. My mind came back to the present when Reid and Morgan rushed in laughing and joking like the old days.. I smiled because I missed the old Morgan and Reid... Neither seemed happy since Reid got married and Morgan was particularly married.. I looked at them again, looked at their happy faces, happiness that could only come from within. and it clicked.. I'll be got damn I thought, the reason they aren't happy with their women was because they were in love with each other.Although I was surprised by this revelation, I wasn't 100% sure.. Even although it wasn't my business I would watch them to see if I was correct with my thoughts.. I wouldn't share this with the team, only because it wasn't my place to share it.. But if my thoughts were correct, I hope they would get together... I didn't like neither of their chooses in women, but I didn't let either of them know.. Reid wife was to needy.. controlling and played on Reid beautiful heart to get what she wanted..I noticed that when she made that comment to Morgan about calling Reid Pretty Boy.. It pissed me off ,but it wasn't my place to say anything.. And I didn't miss how Morgan looked at Reid to see if that's what he wanted, nor did I miss Reid pleading eyes with Morgan to just go alone with it.. I didn't miss when Morgan rushed off, at the time I thought he was rushing off to avoid hitting something, but now I remembered how hurt he looked and as clear as day I can remember that his eyes were watery.. I didn't like Morgan woman because she was a controlling and mean as fuck,although she tried to play nice around us... She was the type that wanted to sit home and look pretty but control Morgan every move.. I looked at Morgan and Reid again and was happy they were at least having fun with each other again.. Reopening the strong relationship they once shared.. My phone texted and it was JJ saying we had a case.. I stood to go to the BAU room, my thoughts back on Penelope...


	4. Chapter 4

Garcia POV.. Three men, ages twenty-one, twenty-two and twenty-four was found dead in the Central Park in Chicago. All three men were African American and each had been beaten so badly that their eye was hanging from its socket... COD was excessive blood flow.... The sickening imagines are on the screen, I said turning away. "Any sexual abuse baby girl"? "None I said"." Did the deceased have any contact with each other Hotch asked"? I glanced at him and immediately was lost in his dark intense eyes.. He had the most beautiful eyes, they were dark, mesmerizing, intense controlling, bewitching, and intoxicating.. They completely drew you in which they were doing right now. I imagined him glancing at me with intensity as he pounded deep inside me with amazing force. "Garcia are you ok," Hotch asked bringing me back to the present.. DAMN, Garcia control yourself I commanded hoping like hell I wasn't blushing .. "I'm sorry sir" I apologized immediately. "It's ok Garcia answer the question please," he said in a softer tone than I expected. "All the victims lived a few blocks from each other and attended the same high school and church. I don't know if they were friends but they all lived in the same house all there lives, so I'm sure they knew each other. That's all I know for now I said". "Thank you, Garcia", he said giving me a short smile that warmed my heart. "Wheels up in ten", he said glancing at the team and leaving the room. My heart followed him out the room, beating 260 pounds per beat.

Marylin POV... I don't know why I called Karen, but it was probably because I don't have any friends here. My whole life is Spencer and only Spencer, and for a while that was ok. It was ok when he loved me I remembered sadly as I begin to sweep up the broken dishes.. Spencer was gone be pissed I thought to myself because this isn't the first time I ruined all our dishes and I thought smiling slightly it probably wouldn't be the last. I don't care I thought he never walked out on me when I was upset or crying. Garcia or JJ is getting their hooks in him deeper, I thought viciously as I swept the last of the glass up.. I went to sit down but the doorbell rang. I rushed to it, peeped out and saw it was Karen.. I quickly opened the door and she stepped inside.. "Are you ok she asked"? "No", I said simply leading her to the living room. "Would you like something to drink?" I asked? "Yes", a Long Island Icetea she requested... I was surprised she wanted a alcoholic drink this early.. But I can't judge anyone I thought, I just destroyed all our plates and glasses and bowls because I was pissed with my husband. "Coming right up", I promise and went to make her drink...I need one two I thought and I fixed myself one, in the same plastic cups they used at the bar, her eyebrow rose when I passed her the drink and I laughed. "Sorry I just destroyed all the glasses in the house", I admitted. Her eyes widen and then she smiled then asked me why would I do that? My eyes became cold as ice and I responded," Spencer is cheating on me". "Are you serious she asked"? "Yes", was my response. "Do you know who she is"? I nodded and then said" Garcia or JJ".

Karen POV... I couldn't believe that Marylin thought Spencer was cheating and what's crazy is she thought it was with Garcia or JJ... I believe it was JJ because, despite the fact, that she was married, she stayed in Spencer's face, hugging him, touching him, acting like a girlfriend instead of a friend. I looked at Marylin and thought if Spencer was cheating with JJ or anybody he was a fool. Marylin was absolutely beautiful I thought to look at her. The blond hair, blue eyes, clear complexion and petite body completed her almost perfect look. I didn't desire women, but if I did, I would want her.. Spencer should cherish the ground she walks on, especially since he wasn't much to look at.. Long messy stinking hair, big eyes, skinny as fuck, weirdly smart, and so damn awkward. I couldn't believe he was best friend with my man. He basically worshipped the ground Derek walked on I thought mentally rolling my eyes. How he ever has gotten into the FBI I wouldn't understand but Marylin loved him, so it wasn't up to me to judge her gross taste in men.. "Why would you think he's cheating with either of them", I asked? She sipped her drink and begin talking.

Morgan POV. I was happy as I entered the plane because my pretty boy and I were back to joking around, acting like we acted before his marriage and before Karen... I could tell from the smile on his face, and the sparkle in his eyes, that he was just as happy as I was. The thought of his happiness made me smile even deeper because when he was happy I was happy, it was just that simple. I texted Karen and informed her that I was away on a case and didn't know how long I would be gone. That was all I texted because she didn't deserve more, especially after the bullshit she pulled this morning ..I didn't text my mother because I didn't want to get her hopes up that she would see me. I didn't know how long this case would take but I knew I couldn't promise my mom that I would see her and then disappoint her if I couldn't. It was freezing this time of the year in "THE WINDY CITY" and it was possible we could get snow this time of year. "Is this seat taken", Reid asked in a high pitched voice that sounded like a woman which made me jump in my seat and then laugh...I looked up as he pushed his fingers through his hair which was so sexual but so innocent that my dick jumped. "Wtf", I thought? "Ummm Sir is this seat taken", he asked again, pushing out his lips, still sounding like a women.. "No, my beautiful sexy woman this seat is all yours", I said in my pure sex voice... "Thank you", he said shaking his hair and flopping down beside me. I laughed still confused to why my fucking dick had jumped when he ran his fingers through his hair.

Hotch POV... I was in the bathroom when Morgan entered the plane. I was thinking of how Penelope dazed off in the middle of the briefing, right after I asked her a question. The question was simple enough, I asked her was the victims connected in some way and she went into a daze while looking at me. Her eyes were soft looking and desiring and even though my expression never changed, my heart sped up with heat and desire. My pants tightened a bit, and I knew I had to say something before the team noticed our intense stare. I spoke but not as firmly as I usually did because I couldn't embarrass her or cause her pain. When she snapped back to reality, my dick became even harder because of her beauty and innocence. I willed her to conclude because I needed to get the fuck away from her and the team.. I needed to whack my dick. She finally finished and I said "wheels up in ten".I knew the team would take twenty minutes to gather their items which gave me just enough time for me to release myself. And that's exactly what I did in the bathroom, softly chanting Garcia name... I finished just in time though because Morgan walked in and sat on the couch, with a big smile. I bet a hundred bucks that he was thinking of Reid. Three minutes later Reid appeared and walked to where Morgan was sitting. I watched their whole exchange forcing myself not to laugh out loud... yes these two were in love I thought smiling as I walked out the bathroom, totally in love.

Reid POV.. I'm glad I have an eidetic memory because while Garcia was giving the case details I zoned out although I could still hear her. But my thoughts were on the man next to me. We were sitting close enough that our legs eye just about touching.. The thought of Derek, muscular sweaty but delicious thigh, rubbing against mine, all bare, was enough to make my nature rise completely. Fuck my mind screamed, you just gave yourself a boner in the middle if the BAU room.. Down boy I demanded but if course my penis didn't obey . I put my focus on Garcia and just like that I turned back to her. I needed to control myself because there was no way I was standing up until this boner was gone. But Garcia wasn't talking I realized, she was gazing at who I thought? I followed her eye vision and saw she was staring at Hotch.. Why I thought in confusion? I turned to Hotch and noticed his gaze was locked on her too." What the hell"?, I thought in confusion. They are staring at each other like their lovers my brain supplied.. But a second later I wasn't sure because Hotch spoke to Garcia and both of their expressions returned to normal. I must have imagined it I thought? That distraction brought forward an advantage through my hard-on had disappeared. When Hotch said wheels up in ten I rushed to the head.. After releasing myself I grabbed my go back and rushed to the plane and to my relief Derek was there alone. I decided to have some fun with him bring back the old days. I snuck over to him and raised my voice until I sounded completely like a female.. "Is this seat taken", I asked as I ran my fingers thru my hair. He looked surprised and burst into laughter.... I held my composer the best I could and asked my question again, this time shaking my hair ... It took everything in me, not to grab his dick and slurp it down.. He was just that fine and handsome to me especially when his eyes crinkled in laughter. Finally he answered and I couldn't wait to claim my seat by him.. I was about to touch his shoulder when the bathroom for opened.. Shit I thought, somebody witness my little flirtation.. But a minute later Hotch appeared and honestly I couldn't profile if he heard us or not. He simply nodded at us both, his facial in that same unreadable expression, and took his seat.. Morgan and I looked at each other and couldn't control ourself as we burst into uncontrollable laughter. Hotch raised an eyebrow at us which made us laugh harder... "Ok children please use your indoor voices", JJ said as she entered the plane with laughter in her voice.

JJ POV.. Walking into the plane and hearing Reid and Morgan laughing like naughty School boys made me laugh because I was so happy that my two favorite guys were acting like they used to act, five years ago. I couldn't believe five years had passed, since Spence has gotten married and Morgan might as well be married to..I missed their laughter, their silliness, just the whole Moreid connection they had. I laughed when Garcia first called them Moreid because honestly, I didn't get the joke. But she said she secretly called them that because they were secretly in love and just didn't know it. So she said by her combing their names one day they would be lovers. I laughed at her and told her she was insane, but she said" I AM THE QUEEN OF ALL KNOWLEDGE" and my knowledge tells me that my chocolate thunder and vanilla crème Puff will someday be lovers. I laughed again shaking my head as I left her.. Today though I wished she was right because those two bitches of theirs were all wrong for them. Neither said anything bad about their women, but I profiled them to the tee.. Marylin hate Spence and I relationship and she hated Garcia and Reid relationship.. She was ok with Moreid because she felt that after she made Morgan stop calling Reid "PrettyBoy", she had won some petty challenge... But she hadn't because Morgan didn't do it for her, he did or for Spence. But that first month was terrible because Morgan struggled not to call Reid "Pretty Boy", and Reid looking pitiful each time Morgan corrected himself... Karen was slicker than Marylin though the bitch was an undercover control freak that wanted to take Morgan for everything he had. Yes, she loved him but it was that possessive love. The love that was jealous, always suspicious, violent and sometimes downright cruel. Although I knew my theories was right, both Morgan and Reid never trashed their women and when they brought then out with them, both men treated them like they was gold.. But their eyes couldn't lie, and both of their eyes showed their unhappiness.. So walking in on this was beautiful and it warmed my heart so I went back to my old familiar mother role." Boys I said sounding just like a mother, use your inside voices".

Blake POV... I couldn't help laughing as Dave and I walked on the plane. Reid and Morgan were laughing like hyenas and laughed even harder when JJ told then to use the inside voices. "What are you two, third graders", Dave asked sarcastically? "Nope, Morgan said laughing, we are infants", he chocked out between laughter. "No not a fourth grader Reid said between laughs we are fifth graders Rossi", he said bending over clutching his stomach as tears flowed from his eyes.. Morgan was almost fell off the seat he was laughing just that hard. "Come on baby", Dave said taking my hand, "our agents had completely lost it," he said with a smile. We sat in front of Hotch and asked Hotch" what the hell is going on" with Reid and Morgan I had to ask? Hotch smiled his rare smile she said," I think they are happy to be themselves again", he answered. Dave looked thoughtful and said "your right Aaron". "Of course I am Hotch said, I'm not unit chief for nothing". Dave laughed said, "Aaron, they're surely only one you"."I need to use the head Hotch said".."Well go Dave said in his sarcastic voice unless you need my permission". I couldn't help, didn't even try, I just fell out laughing at both of them. Hotch went to the bathroom laughing a bit. I looked at Dave and he looked at me right back.. "What's wrong Allie he asked in concern"? "Nothing's wrong Dave I said" but I was lying... Two weeks have passed which made me two weeks late for my period.I wasn't mad or even scared. After this case, I was going to the doctor because I had to know if I was carrying Dave child. I hoped I was because still to this day, I want a baby. After Ethan died, I didn't think I could have more kids. And I believed it more when I didn't become pregnant again within the next year.. James and became concerned and went to the doctor. We were both fine in every area to conceive so I asked why haven't I conceived I asked? "Your body is still gun shy and scared but if you are patient, it will happen at its own pace", he explained. After another year passed and when I didn't become pregnant James and I had one our worst arguments ever... He blamed me and said he was leaving.. He left and two months later remarried a young woman, who gave him sixchildren.. He seemed happy and after crying for almost a year, I gave up on him ever coming back to me.. A year later Dave and I went on a date and became inseparable every since.. We both talked about our lost children and tried to get pregnant the first few years.. After it didn't happen we gave up and concentrated on our growing love.. I pushed it to the back of my mind and until last week it stayed there.. But today I realized I was two weeks late... My nipples was more tender and I had morning sickness.. I made an appointment to see my doctor next week, I wanted to make sure enough weeks passed for the test to be correct.. I didn't tell Dave because I wanted to be absolutely sure before I got his hopes high, "Please God let me be with a child I prayed silently, please", I silently begged.

Marylin POV.. The first few years were the best I begin remembering how Spencer used to look at me with so much love and desire. "Where did yall meet Karen asked"? "At a coffee shop", I answered with a smile as I remembered... I was behind him in line and when he ordered his coffee I couldn't help commenting.. "Why is that Karen asked smiling at me"? He ordered a large chocolate ice coffee, thirty sugars, ten creams, three cherries with a dash of cinnamon... I couldn't help but gasp and then say wow that's more sugar than coffee.. He blushed bright red and then laughed saying his best friend said the same thing every morning.. From that simple connection we continued talking and before he left he asked for my number.. I was surprised because he seemed so shy, but he's so gorgeous I gave it to him. We talked on the phone for almost three months before he asked me out, I said remembering, but I didn't mind because I enjoyed getting to know him through conversation and vise versa. Our first date was at the club, with his team but I didn't mind because I wanted to meet his team and family that he talked about constantly. We made love a month later I said blushing and he proposed the morning after.. Then he told his team and I finally met them all..."Did you like them Karen asked"? Yes, I liked them all at first, but as time went on I noticed Jennifer and Penelope flirting. "Did you confront him she asked"? Not until after we were married because truthfully Karen I was trying to see if I was imagining thing but I wasn't I said sadly. And once I confronted him I couldn't stop and things started going downhill I said. "How"? she asked? His eyes didn't sparkle like they used to, his kisses was forced, when we make love he always seen distant, like he's thinking of one of them... Karen was silent and then she said "I don't think it's Penelope", Marylin. Why not I asked? "Because I believe Penelope and Derek are having an affair," she said in a shaky voice. Talk to me Karen I said softly.

Karen POV.. Derek and I met when we were both out jogging..I always jogged on that same path, at the same time, but ironically our paths never crossed, until that morning. I remember looking up as I jogged and seeing this perfect man, with abs for days, and the handsome milk chocolate face to go with it.. I couldn't stop staring because I was in such a daze that I tripped and fell down hard. He immediately came to my rescue, and asked are you ok? I blushed so hard because my pride was bruised but I nodded yes. He helped me up and we both noticed my ankle was sprained.. Without a single word, he lifted me into his arms and carried me to his SUV..I felt so safe in his arms I said tears coming to my eyes.. He stayed with me, the whole four hours until I was released and then he asked for my number and I gave it to him. From that day, we were inseparable, we went out every time he wasn't on a case and like you I got to know his family, his team very well, through him. We made love a month after we met I added and eight months later I moved in with him.. I met the team at the same time you did I said smiling. "When did you suspect Derek was cheating with Penelope", Marylin asked? About the same time you did I answered.. They are forever calling each other pet names, if that bitch call he goes running, he sneaks out to jog, to cheat with her I'm sure. She's always checking on him and vise versa I spat out. "Did you ever confront him she asked"? No I admitted.. "Why not," she asked? Simple the team loves me I said smiling, as long as I have their approval Derek won't leave I said. "I never thought of that", Marylin said. Don't accuse him anymore Marylin and whats funny is today I discovered a way to control Derek I admitted. "How", she asked? Can I trust you I asked locking eyes with her? "Yes", she said with sincerity. Her eyes weren't lying, I could tell so I decided to share my secret with her. With this, I said holding up my palm high.

Morgan POV.. I could the team was happy to see Reid and I back to normal because it showed in each of their eyes. I still didn't understand how rekindling our friendship, made me feel like a million bucks but it did.. I wasn't questioning it anymore because I was just happy to have him back in my life. I looked at him again and noticed he was getting sleepy.. I could always tell when he was tired from his eyes and mouth.... His eyes drooped a little at the sides and his mouth twitched when he tried to fight a yawn... His eyes and mouth were doing it now, as he fought his sleep. We had another hour before we reached our destination and he needed his rest.. We were on the longest couch, so his long slender body would fit comfortably, if he rested his head in my lap.. Ironically that didn't seem to be odd to me as I thought it, it actually made me happy to think it.. "Reid quit fighting your sleep and lay down", I suggested. He looked at me in surprise and said "Morgan, I don't want to hog the couch"." It's ok I said smiling because you need your rest" I said. "But"," No buts Reid, lay down and use my legs as a pillow". "Morgan", he began. "Hotch make Reid lay down, so he can be properly rested before we land". Hotch looked up and simply said," lay down and sleep Reid, that's an order". Reid looked at me and said "that's a low blow Morgan", but followed Hotch orders. He was asleep in minutes and I was content with his head in my lap.. I ran my fingers through his beautiful hair unconsciously and minutes passed as I fell asleep. my fingers still entwined in his hair. I never noticed the looks the team exchanged because I was so happy my pretty boy and I was becoming close again.

Hotch POV. I was thinking of how I could bring Penelope to Chicago with us without it looking strange when Morgan told me to order Reid to go to sleep. I looked at them both and noticed how content they looked together. Reid's eyes sparked, even though he was minutes from sleep. Morgan's eyes were twinkling as he looked at Reid. Yes, I realized, my two agents were in love. I think Reid knew he loved Morgan, but I didn't believe Morgan knew although I couldn't understand how he couldn't see it. Buford I realized was the reason Morgan couldn't see his obvious love for Reid .. DAMN I thought, I pray Morgan realize his love for Reid because they both deserve each other, not the two fake women in their life. I must interfere I thought, push them together I thought smiling inside. "Reid lay down and rest", that's an order I said. "Low blow Morgan", he said following my orders.. Morgan smiled as Reid laid down and minutes later he was asleep.. Morgan started playing with Reid's hair without realizing it. He has always been fascinated with Reid hair I realized.. I smiled this time as Morgan fell asleep, his hand still entwined in Reid's hair. I saw the team all realizing at the same time, how smitten and totally in love, he was with our youngest. I must get Penelope here I thought, just to look at her beautiful face and hear her sparkling laughter. "Down boy", I commanded my cock as it once again became semi-hard. Damn Hotchner you have it bad I thought, real bad for Penelope Garcia.

Rossi POV....I was happy to see our agents joking and laughing like they used to although I wouldn't admit it out loud, I missed their teasing each other and playing their pranks... I could see the obvious love in Reid eyes for Morgan and the love Morgan have for Reid, although he hadn't realized it yet.. They would be perfect for each other because they knew the hardship of maintaining a relationship in this job and they both worked it, they knew each other very well and they wouldn't hurt each other intentionally. They knew each other personal secrets and the hussies they were involved with wasn't worthy of either of them... Why they choose those hussies I would never understand.. Well Morgan used to hit anything in a skirt, that understood it was a one-night thing and nothing more, but once Reid married his hussie Morgan just accepted the first thing that threw him some ass, too cover his hurt I realized. Reid explanation was simple, his childhood was cruel, no woman ever had given him her complete devotion, so he ate it up, which was understandable because Morgan was hitting everything in sight, before Reid marriage. Both hussies were beautiful I admitted to myself, but wrong for them.. Alex sigh brought me out if my zone.. She didn't realized when something worried her she would sigh softly but out loud.. "Are you ok Allie", I asked softly? She didn't seem to hear me because she was so deep in thought, she didn't notice me watching her intensity. I watched as many emotion crossed her face, uncertainty, happiness, confusion but the one that stood out most was fear. I continued to watch her, until Morgan voice caught my attention.. "Hotch make Reid go to sleep," he asked. I watched Hotch face actually break into a smile, and Reid blushes because he wanted to lay on Morgan lap. Hotch gave the order and Reid said something to Morgan but obeyed. Morgan smiled and within minutes Reid was asleep.. And seconds later Morgan started playing in Reid hair and fell asleep, with his fingers still there.. I smiled because they were so in love with each other. "Awhhhh that's so sweet", I heard my lover voice say.I looked at Allie and smiled.. Then I took her hand and simply said "baby please tell me what is wrong". "Nothing's wrong Dave", she answered but I knew she was lying. "Alex we promised not to lie to each other about something that is serious or painful". "We also promised not to profile or force each other to talk before we are ready", Alex snapped softly. "If something is bothering us we promised to discuss it", I snapped back. "Dave we are on a case, even if something is bothering me, we can't discuss it, because it will take our focus away from the case and you know this baby she said as tears filled her eyes". The tears surprised me because Alex was very good at holding in her emotions, especially in public. "I'm sorry", I whispered. "No baby I'm sorry", she said back. She inhaled deeply and said, "Dave I worked never intentionally keep anything from you except for now". "But I promise you when this case is over, when we get back home and we go to the doctor, I'll tell you everything". "The doctor", I said in alarm? "Yes", was her response. I immediately thought of Carylon and thought the worst.. My eyes actually teared up and I chocked out, "are you sick Allie, are you dying"? Her eyes grew large and she embraced me.. "No, Dave of course not she whispered in my ear.I would never be so cruel to keep something that important from you. I love you too much to ever hurt you that way", she continued. "Baby please don't ever let that thought cross your mind again", she said tearfully. I smiled and we embraced for a while and then I told her "I'll wait until you are ready to tell me". "Thank you".. I love you so much she whispered. "I love you more", I said as I thanked God for allowing me to keep this beautiful Angel for a while longer.


	5. Chapter 5

Marylin POV...

I looked at Karen in confusion and then gasped once I realized what she was implying. You hit him I asked in shock? Her eyes narrowed and then ...

" What you don't approve she asked in a sarcastic voice"? 

"No it's not that I said quickly, I'm just surprised because he's so huge, muscles everywhere I explained".

She laughed and said, "that's exactly why I'm not afraid Marylin".

" I don't understand".

She smirked and then said," Derek is an FBI agent Marylin. As you pointed out he's huge she says laughing, so he wouldn't dare hit me back. One hit from him will bruise me, he'll probably break bones, and he knows he can lose his job if he's abusing his woman. And there's the fact that his mother didn't raise him to hit women, hitting me would disrespect his father's memory she explained. Anyway, today was my first time striking him she admitted".

" What happened after you struck him I asked"?

" He was angry she admitted and yelled at me to leave. But I dropped to my knees and gave him head and just like that he was put back in his place".

" Wow, I said smiling".

She smiled back and said, "look, Marylin, we must take control of our cheating men. You already said Spencer is always thinking of Jennifer when yall are making love, right? I nodded. Next time slap him, get his attention back on you. Make him see you, not that skinny blue-eyed bitch. He won't hit you back she said confidently. If he tries to throw you out, suck him off and put him in his place. Those BAU bitches won't have our men she yelled"!!

I nodded because she was right.

"Go get dressed she ordered".

" Where are we going I asked"? 

"To purchase dishes she said laughing. The case may last a few days, and I don't like drinking or eating out if plastic container".

I laughed and then I hurried to get dressed, smiling because "NOBODY" was taking Spencer away from me. And it was about time he realized that we were for better or worst and if slapping him helped accomplish our future, I would slap his pretty ass every day.

Karen POV...

That was easy I thought smiling. Both Derek and Spencer was disrespecting us and I wasn't having it. I was glad Marylin saw things my way because I didn't have any friends and knowing she was in the same situation as myself, helped us form a bond. I couldn't understand why our fucking men wanted those BAU hoes, but they weren't getting them without a fight. That's why I had to secure my place and hurry up and get pregnant. I was on the diaphragm, but a few holes in it would take care of the problem. Derek and I have talked about children, but we never discussed when we wanted them. But I knew for a fact, he wanted to be married to the woman who barred his child. Well, that woman was gone be me obviously, and no I wasn't discussing it with the bastard. Why should I when he was cheating with Penelope and God knows who else.. I didn't get it. I'm fucking beautiful, with the perfect shape, not an ounce of fat on me. I'm very sexual, have long beautiful hair, "ALL MY OWN", yet he cheats. "Ready", Marylin said bringing me back to the present.. I looked at her and had an idea. Marylin is beautiful, but she dresses to casual, and although men appreciate casual they need sexiness also. 

"Marylin besides shopping for dishes, we need to up your sexy wear"? 

"You think so she asked, Spencer, likes the casual look on me".

" He probably does, but trust me, there is no man alive that doesn't like the sexy look".

" Ok she said simply, let's go get me sexy," she said laughing. 

We linked arms and headed towards the mall first.

Reid POV...

" Pretty Boy, I know my lap is comfortable and you are enjoying my scent, but we have arrived so you have to get up".

I opened my eyes and realized my head was still in his lap, very close to the imprint of his penis, a penis I wanted to grab, make it hard as a missile and suck it until he exploded with pleasure in my mouth. My mouth actually watered up at the thought, making my cock become semi-hard.

"I don't think he wants to get up JJ said laughing, look how he had moved in even closer to you Morgan".

My face turned ten different shades of red, as I realized while I was in my little fantasy world, thinking about sucking him, I had indeed moved my head closer to his dick. Before I could move through his fingers were caressing my hair. Derek had a weird fascination with my hair, but I can't lie, I enjoy him playing with it. 

"Can you blame him for not wanting to move JJ, Morgan asked in the cocky voice I love, my body is flawless he bragged".

" Conceited much I asked finally raising up", although I hated to move from that spot?

" Not conceited Pretty Boy, just confident," he said smirking.

I shook my head and stood to go to the head.

" Where are you going Rossi asked"?

" The head," I said quickly.

"Are you going with him Derek, Hotch asked smirking", surprising the hell out of me.

" Do you want me to Pretty Boy?" he asked?

If I didn't know any better I would swear he was flirting. But he wasn't I thought sadly, he wasn't into guys.

" I think I can go on my own I said with my own little smirk. Otherwise, it will be too crowded".

" What you mean," he asked confused?

" Your ego will take up to much space," I said making everyone laugh. 

Then I decided to be a little bold.

" Anyway, I wouldn't want to scare you because my package will do just that".

I said glancing at him over my shoulder. His mouth dropped and he was left speechless as the team roared with laughter.

Morgan POV...

I couldn't fully understand why I didn't want my pretty boy head leaving my lap and honestly I didn't care. I just felt comfortable with his head laying there, but I could see the team looking at us with curiosity, so I knew I had to wake Reid. I didn't want him embarrassed, shit we were still restoring our friendship and I wasn't fucking that up in no way. So, of course, I had to be cocky waking him up, hell everybody expected it. But I didn't expect my voice to send his head moving closer to my dick and again I felt myself raising and JJ teasing only made it worst. So, of course, I teased him although my shit was throbbing." Derek get it together" I commanded myself. You just received head this morning, even though you didn't want it, my conscious teased. But if it was Reid's pretty lips wrapped around your cock, you would cum so fast that voice teased. My dick became even harder, so hard precum coated the tip." Get him off you now" my mind screamed before you embarrass yourself and your best friend. He's not gay and your not either my mind screamed. Reid said something about my ego and I answered back although I was concentrating on his beautiful lips. Luckily for me and him, he stood giving me the space I needed. Rossi asked where he was going and when he said the head, I couldn't control the nut that shot out of me. I kept my expression neutral but honestly, I just wanted to scream Spencer name. Then Hotch asked if he needed me to go with him and my heart pounded even faster. I knew if I went into that bathroom with Reid, I would shove my aching dick down his throat and our friendship would be over. But Reid said no because my ego was too big and it would be crowded or some shit. I don't remember I'd I responded or not because his next words made me rock hard all over again.

He glanced back with a smirk and said "I don't want to scare you and my package will do just that"

" What the fuck my mind screamed, while my dick became harder than ever"? The team couldn't control their laughter, hell they didn't even try, just like I couldn't close my open mouth. "Did Reid just flirt with me" I wondered? And if he did, why the hell was there butterflies in my stomach at that thought? I couldn't understand my conflicted feelings concerning Reid, but I knew I had to be careful because I couldn't, wouldn't fuck up our friendship again. I need Reid I realized, need his company to keep me in a happy place. Damn I thought to myself, he's more important to me than I ever realized. 

"You ok Morgan", JJ asked with laughter in her voice?

" Of course I am," I said smiling, why wouldn't I be?

" Well Reid has been gone two minutes, are you having withdrawals from missing him," Rossi asked smirking? 

"Of course," I said in a high pitched voice, to cover the fact that I did miss him. 

Then just to be silly I called Reid in that same high pitched voice.."Spencer Reid I'm missing you, hurry up PB I said laughing hard."

The whole team laughed again when Reid came out screaming,

" I'm here my love I'm here," he said flopping in my lap.

The team couldn't control their laughter, just like I couldn't control my dick from raising again. Fuck I thought to myself, if he scout a little to the left, he will feel my hard-on. 

"I love you" he screamed still into the game, making the team laugh harder.

Then he did just what I didn't want him to do, he moved to the left, right in my hard-on. He didn't move for a minute as his eyes widen with recognition. My face burned, and my heart was sickened because I was sure he felt disgusted with me.

Reid POV...

Once I was in the head I turned on the cold water, soaked a towel, and placed it on my throbbing dick. I wanted to jack off so bad, but I couldn't risk the team hearing, especially Derek. He would be so disgusted with me and I wasn't risking our restored friendship for a quick nut because I loved him too much for that. After two minutes my member went down and I used another towel to wash my sweaty face. I laughed inside as I remembered Derek's look of shock when I semi flirted with him. Although he didn't realize what I was doing, I thought sadly. I would leave Marylin in a heartbeat if Derek gave me the chance I thought. His high pitched voice calling to me brought me back to the present. I smiled as I hurried back to join in the fun. I needed contact so I flopped on his lap, making the team laugh even harder. I don't even remember what I said as I moved to get more comfortable. That move caused every thought to leave my mind because be was rock hard. I heard him inhale deeply although I don't think he realized it. My eyes met his and I could see the fear in them. "Shit", I thought shit, shit, shit. I couldn't move because as scared as I was, his hard-on felt heavenly.

Morgan POV...

The moment he froze, I knew that he knew. The look on his face proved my the theory. The team was still laughing, unaware of what the fuck was going in my pants. My member was so hard again, ached so bad because it wanted to be in my pretty boy ass. Stop thinking of fucking him my mind screamed. Stop violating the best friend you have, you idiot. Although he can feel your hard-on, don't make a big deal out of it. Think of something that angers and displeases you my mind screamed. I thought of Karen and that slap and just like that my hard on deflated. Reid was still frozen in my lap, so he felt it deflate. He still didn't move which confused me, which is why I looked up into his pretty face. What I saw surprised the hell out of me. His face carried pain and if I wasn't mistaken disappointment." Why I wondered"? But a minute later I was sure I imagined the disappointed and pain because he smiled and started joking again.

"Morgan I want a prenup if you plan to marry me", he said as he finally removed himself from my lap.

I missed his contact immediately, but I played it off as the team laughed at Reid's words.

" Whhhhyyy pretty boy, don't you trust me", I asked in my high pitched voice? 

"Trust you? The officially known ladies man he yelled? Never he screamed slapping his head".

I laughed along with the team, but my heart was sad that he still thought of me as the same male slut, I used to be. I didn't understand why Reid could get to my emotions like this though, didn't understand it at all.

Reid POV...

I could tell Derek was embarrassed but I didn't, couldn't move at the moment. His hard member felt so good against my ass, so so good. It felt so good that I wanted to drop my pants, bend over and have him ram it into my tight ass in front of the whole team. That's how bad I needed him.

"Get off of him you idiot, my mind screamed, he knows you can feel his hard-on, yet you won't move. Do you want to ruin yall friendship", my mind screamed? Before I could clear that thought another replace it immediately. Why is the hard in the first place", that voice taunted? Is it because he desires you as much as you desire him"? Is he not as straight as you think Spencer? No straight man will get hard, from another man, unless he's bi". 

My heart started beating faster as this possibility crossed my mind. Maybe I should say something to test my theory, I thought as hope flowed through me. But right before I opened my mouth, he shattered my hope and the delicious hard on that was in my pants. His hard-on disappeared immediately, of course, his hard on disappeared my mind taunted. He is "STRAIGHT you idiot STRAIGHT". Pain and sadness crossed my face before I could stop it.

" Get it together Reid" my mind screamed before he asks you what's wrong. Joke with him my mind guided me, so I smiled and although it killed me to do so, I painfully removed myself from his lap. For a minute I could have swore he sighed with disappointment when I stood.

"Stop playing mind games with yourself". Derek is the official ladies man and unless you transform yourself into one, you will never have him or that 14 inches he's packing. Fuck I thought as my heart cried with sadness.

JJ POV... 

Reid surprised me when he ran out of the bathroom and jumped into Morgan's lap. I couldn't help laughing as I watched the two of them. They were so into their act, that they never noticed me snapping a quick picture to send to Garcia. I noticed the attraction from both of them and although it surprised me, I wasn't against it. What surprised me the most was Morgan attraction. Only because he was the official ladies man. I wondered how long he has these feelings for Spence. I thought for a moment and the truth hit me like a ton of bricks. He's always been attracted to him. For one he's forever playing in his hair. Two he calls the man pretty boy and when he calls him that, he's always smiling, a smile that reaches his eyes and lights up his whole face. He's always finding a reason to touch him, and the pain Morgan face carried, when Spence introduced us to Marylin and a year later married her, was the final key of his love for Spence. That's why he immediately made Karen a fixture in his life I realized. I looked at Morgan again and realized he seriously didn't realize he was in love with our resident genius. Damn, I thought. Now I always suspected Spence was in love with Morgan. He always carried a special glow or easiness when Morgan touched him and his hair. Sometimes he would just stare at Morgan when he thought nobody was watching. He always blushed when Morgan called him pretty boy or pretty Rickey, I thought to smile myself. Why did he marry Marylin I asked myself? Duh, my mind screamed at me. He married her because he thought he would never have Morgan I realized. I didn't like either of the women they were married to. They were both sneaky bitches and very jealous... If Spence and Morgan would admit their feelings, they could become the beautiful couple and dump those two females I thought smiling again.. I'm gone work on Spence I decided. He would be easier I thought. Maybe Garcia could work on Morgan, he listens to his baby girl I thought. with that thought in my mind, I sent her the picture with a little message. "We need to talk about this" I simply texted.

Blake POV...

My mind was taken off my own situation, as I watched Morgan and Reid connect like they use to. I couldn't control my laughter as I watched the two of them joke around. The happiness on their faces was priceless. I noticed the obvious attraction between the two of them, and I could tell by looking at my team, they did too. The only two who couldn't see it was the two of them. That's why Reid married that whiny crybaby and Morgan let that leech attach herself to him. I shook my head because men are so clueless at times. Especially the younger generation. As I looked at my team again, I realized that we all wanted them together and from Dave and Aaron teasing, I knew we would all work together at making then realize what they felt for each other. And Dave and I would work at making Penelope and Aaron realize their obvious love. Nobody else had picked up on their obvious attraction, except the two of us. Reid and Morgan were conflicted by their own love and JJ just didn't see it yet. I smiled because our team had love flowing through the air which is a beautiful beautiful thing.


	6. Chapter 6

Marilyn POV...

The outing, if you want to call it that, with Karen was a true education. Although I'm far from a stupid woman, I didn't have the best experience with on how to deal with a cheating husband. Besides Spencer, I had only been with three other guys, and none of them captured my heart like Spencer Reid... Although I wasn't a virgin when we met, Spencer was the first man, I experienced my orgasm with... The first one who made me see the stars, moon, and whatnot. Surprisingly Karen had only experienced six lovers and of course, she claimed Derek Morgan was the best. Although it was wrong, I couldn't help but have a quick imagination on how Derek body would look naked, those bulging muscles, on that chocolate skin. I imagined his chocolate member because according to Karen, he was packing over 13 inches. My husband was 13 inches himself, so I know she was loving every inch of her man. Karen schooled me on how to dress provocative, how to control the conversation, by distracting him with my lips or my body. How to turn my shoulders in a suggestive manner, how to act sluttly, yet loving at the same time. She schooled me on how to control my husband, with a hit, a slap and then follow the pain with a blow job or sex. But the most important factor was to get pregnant she explained. I told her I had the IUD removed two years ago and we didn't use protection so hopefully, it would happen soon. She said the IUD usually prevented pregnancy for at least two years after it was removed, so if I fucked him every day, sometimes two times a day, when he wasn't at work, I should be pregnant soon. I soaked up her knowledge like an eager schoolgirl because Spencer is mine, till death depart us. 

"Jennifer Jareau if you value life, you better stop while you are ahead. I will body you and your whole family if you don't stop fucking Spencer. I will kill you and your family bitch I thought viciously and make love to Spencer the same night. He is mine I thought smiling a wicked smile. MINE"!

Karen POV...

I was so happy to have someone on my team because those BAU bitches stick together. Although I never had any confrontation with them, I know they would protect each other till the end. For example, Jennifer had to know that Derek and Penelope were fucking, hell the way Penelope flirted with Derek in my face and he flirted back, in my face with her, I could only imagine what he did behind my back. The men wouldn't tell me either but I often wondered if either of them would fuck me behind Derek back. If I could choose one of them I would choose Aaron. He was so stern, so sexy, and the leader. I bet he was a tiger in the bedroom I thought smiling inside. I bet he would betray him with me because he and Derek didn't see eye to eye much. I may just come on to Aaron one day I thought. I schooled Marilyn with every skill I possessed because she needed it. Although I still felt she could have done better than Spencer, it wasn't my place to tell her that. She married the man, for better or worst and she could do worst I suppose. It's not that I didn't like him, he just wasn't manly enough for my taste. That long hair, pretty eyes, slender frame, hell he looked more like a woman then a man. I once asked Derek why did he call that man pretty boy and I swear a look of hurt crossed his face, but it was so quick I wasn't sure. He didn't answer my question directly though, he just said it was a nickname and he wouldn't be calling him that anymore. I just surged it off because when Derek didn't want to discuss something he would clam up tightly like a claw fish. It took me damn near two years, to tell me about Carl. Anyway, I improved Marilyn wardrobe and we replaced her dishes. Then we went to Fridays for dinner, which is where, I schooled her in the sex game, the abuse game, everything I knew, she now knew. And she soaked up my knowledge like she was studying for a final exam. I dropped her off at ten and we made plans to get together tomorrow. After I made it home, I realized Derek hadn't called, since he texted they had a case in Chicago. See this is why I don't fucking trust his cheating ass. I sent him a rude text and went to shower while I waited for his fucking response.

Hotch POV...

After much teasing and laughter on the plane, we finally made it to the Chicago PD. My mind was still wondering on how I could bring Penelope to Chicago, without it looking suspicious. I needed her in my presence so bad that it scared me. I didn't understand why my feelings were raging out of control, like a bull, but I realized I didn't care anymore. All I know is I would have her one way or the other "IF" she wanted me that is.

"Is that a smile I see Morgan" teased as we walked in CPD?

" No", I said embarrassed that I was caught smiling a rare smile.

"I think it was a smile Dave said, but what, or who can make the great Aaron Hotchner smile at a time like this," he asked with a smirk?

" Fuck you Dave" was my response.

" Hmmm cuss words Dave said chuckling, yes it's a woman," he said making everyone laugh.

I just shook my head and then said:" ok team, wipe away your smiles because it's business time".

" No problem Morgan said, but once we are off the clock we will talk about this woman Hotch" he teased.

I smirked and decided to fuck with him a bit. 

"We can talk about my nonexistent woman if we can tally about your existent crush," I said.

"My what," he said blushing a bit?

" Your crush" I repeated. 

"Morgan you have a crush," Reid asked with that little-hurt look?. 

Before he could confirm it deny it the leading officer entered the room and saved him. I peeked at Reid and saw him staring at Morgan in confusion. Damn, I remembered, Reid doesn't catch on to hints as the normal person did. Next time I interfered I would have to be more direct I realized because I had just hurt Reid without meaning to.

Reid POV...

Morgan has a crush I thought sadly? Hotch wouldn't tease him if it wasn't true. I was torn in two directions on how I felt about this. The first was a relief because if he was turning into the resident playboy again, that meant Karen was two seconds from been dumped. That meant he didn't love her and wouldn't marry her. The other emotion was hurt because I, of course, wanted Morgan to want me. To possess me and ravish me but mostly love me. Even though he was straight and would fuck me, I would settle to be his mistress, I thought pitifully. I know my love for him is completely out of control but I can't help how I feel. I wonder who he has a crush on though. If Hotch knew who she was then we all knew her. My mind went through the BAU staff, janitors, secretaries, every woman at the BAU in five-minute flat. My mind saw him smile at many, even flirt a bit, but nobody special stood out. Who, who-who my mind chanted, who had my Derek attention I thought pitiful? I could ask Garcia but I knew I wouldn't. For one she would want to know why and two I couldn't betray his trust like that. If he wanted me to know he would tell me. Don't fuck up ya'll restore friendship I warned myself. I saw Hotch glance at me out the corner of my eye. I know I was frowning because I could feel the little vein in my forehead pop up. I didn't want Hotch asking me what was wrong, or him figuring out my expression changed after he mentioned Morgan crush. Think of something present my mind screamed at me. I immediately though if Morgan's hard on and just like that I was at peace. Damn Spencer, you have it bad my mind chanted.

Morgan POV...

"Crush", I thought! Who the hell did Hotch think I had a crush on I wondered? Although I didn't love Karen I wouldn't cheat on her. I was tired of been the ladies man, the male whore. I just wanted to do my job, work on my houses in my spare time, and of course, spend time with Reid. Karen didn't have a part in that I realized and the next second I realized I didn't care. After she slapped me and then I allowed myself to let her blow me, I lost respect for her completely.. 

"Who the fuck slap her man and then blow him a minute later? An unstable bitch I thought viciously". 

Then that text she sent me earlier cut the cake. She texted.

"Derek you text me once and said you have a case in Chicago right? After that you don't call? What bitch you fucking now? You better call me soon mutherfucker, I mean it".

I didn't bother responding to that bullshit I mean seriously, who the hell text their man something so stupid and cruel while they are on a case? She knows how serious my cases are but obviously, she doesn't give a damn if I get distracted which could land to me or whoever I am paired up with getting hurt. I glanced at Reid and saw he was thinking hard about something. That little vein was popping out in his forehead. I wondered what was he thinking about so hard.. My mind flashed back to what Hotch said and I realized he was frowning because of my non-exist crush. 

Is he jealous I wondered"?

I couldn't stop the uncontrollable faster pace that my heart took at that thought. "

Why do you want him jealous" my mind screamed? 

Before my mind could answer that question, my mind flashed back to him sitting on my lap and my nature rose again for the fifth time that day and again because of Reid. Hotch words came back in a flash and I realized these conflicted emotions I was having. I couldn't stop the pounding of my heart or the blush that heated my face. I realized at that moment, I had a crush on my male best friend. I have a crush on Dr. Spencer Reid.

Garcia POV...

The team hasn't called yet, so alone I sit in my lair playing a video game. My mind wasn't on the game though it was on Agent Hotchner "The Boss Man himself". I wanted him so bad, but I was so afraid of revealing my own feelings and not knowing his. 

"You could know though Garcia my mind teased. You have the skills to break into his computer or his phone, hell you could easily put sullivance on him completely and have the answer you need".

I could do that, but I didn't want to spy on him to get my answers. That was wrong and I knew in my heart I couldn't do that to him. The tension between us in the break room made me wonder if he felt something between us. Then again he could have been thinking about something else. I pulled up his picture on my computer screen and stared into those intense but beautiful eyes. Aaron was so handsome I thought as I continued gazing at him. And he has been through so much I thought. I could bring sunshine into his life, make him smile, make him happy, love him right I thought as my eyes filled with tears. I'll have to pray and wait for him, I thought hopefully. 

"Please Lord let him feel something for me I begged".

I continue staring at his picture, in a hypnotic gaze. Continued staring into his beautiful eyes connecting us together in my pounding heart

Blake POV...

I was glad we had landed because I was feeling really nauseous although I did a great job of hiding it. I knew without the doctor telling me that I was already pregnant. I felt the same way with Ethan and anyway once you have been pregnant, the second time around you know the symptoms. But I wanted Dave to see the results and hear the doctor say we were pregnant before I told him. I really hope this case wasn't a long one but if it was it wouldn't be the worst. I smiled imaging the late nights in the hotel room with my lover. 

"What brings that smile to your face," Dave asked smiling himself?

I'm just hoping this case won't be long but if it is that will be ok because I'm thinking of the naughty things we can do in the hotel room" I said smiling.

" I like the way your mind works" Alex Blake, Dave says smiling that sexy smile, that always made me moist. 

Before I could respond Hotch was teasing Derek about his crush on Reid. I looked at Morgan and he blushed although he wasn't aware he did. I looked at Reid and he looked absolutely crushed. Dam I thought to myself he doesn't know he's Derek crush. I glanced at Hotch and saw he immediately realized his mistake. 

"Dam Aaron, could you put your foot in your mouth any further" Dave muttered.

I looked at Dave and "he said we must fix this Alex".

I only shook my head in agreement as we entered the CPD.

JJ POV...

I couldn't believe that Hotch teased Morgan about his crush knowing Reid didn't get the obvious as most people did. I know Hotch didn't mean any harm but I was kind of ticked with him for hurting Spence. I glanced at Morgan again and if there was any doubt in my mind that he didn't love Spence as Spence loved him it vanished. Morgan was looking at Reid with obvious desire and love. I smiled because these two deserved each other. Maybe they could realize that they loved each other before this case was over and then they could leave those bitches I thought gleefully. I followed the team into the PD, thinking of a way that I could get these two together. My phone vibrated bringing me out my thoughts. It was Garcia..

"JJ I need to talk to you".

" We are in the PD as I text this are you ok" I texted back?

"Yes but I need to talk to you"call me when you can".

I'll call you tonight, I texted back.

"Ok, Garcia out".

I wonder what's bothering her I thought. I know something was bothering her because she hasn't responded back to the cute picture I sent her of Morgan and Spence sleeping.. I hope it's nothing serious I thought as we entered the PD

Reid POV...

Once we entered the PD I muttered to Hotch and said:" I need to go to the head".

I couldn't give him eye contact because my eyes were stinging. You are been ridiculous Spencer my mind screamed you need to get over this dream that you and Derek will ever be anything more than friends. He's straight you idiot straight my mind screamed. I rushed into the stall as the tears begin to fall out of control. I couldn't stop the river of tears that fell as I realized I would never ever have Derek. My phone vibrated bringing me back to the present. I pulled it from my pocket and glanced at the screen and frowned because it was my annoying wife. I opened the message and it read

"Spencer why haven't you called me yet, I know you should have landed by now".

I can't deal with this shit right now I thought as I pushed the phone into my picket without answering. I looked at my reflection and shook my head because I looked like hell. My cheeks were bloodshot red and my eyes were even redder. I turned the water on and splashed it on my face. I didn't hear the bathroom door open because I was totally engaged in my pity.

" PB are you crying "?

Fuck I thought what shall I say.

Morgan POV...

I can't believe that I have a crush on my male co-worker, my pretty boy I thought. And it's not just any male co-worker, it's my best friend, my married best friend I thought. I waited for the feeling of disgust to come, the shame but I waited in vain because neither came. What did come is a feeling of peace as I imagined his beautiful face and that soft silky hair I loved playing with. My breathing increased as I imagine yanking that hair, while he was on his knees serving me. Shit, I thought as my member became semi-hard, I got it bad for my pretty boy.. 

"Morgan could you go to the head and check on Reid, Hotch asked bringing me back to the present? He's been in there for a while and we need to get started on the case he continued".

I looked at my Boss in confusion, because I was so deep in my thoughts that I never noticed Reid had left. 

"No problem," I said.

I was so into my thoughts that I didn't notice Hotch satisfied smile or JJ smirk of satisfaction. I wonder if Spencer swings that way I thought. Hell beside Carl I have never been with a man could I even perform I wondered as I pushed open the bathroom door? 

Could I actually let him fuck me I wondered? I knew without a doubt it would hurt, hell I experience that hurt before".

.You know Spencer would never hurt you Derek my mind screamed. All thoughts fled my mind once I entered the bathroom. "Reid" was standing in front of mirror red-eyed and looking miserable. I could tell he had been crying because I knew him that well. The pain in his eyes pierced my heart because if I was correct in my theory, Hotch words brought him this pain. Although it was obvious, I asked the question anyway.

" Reid, are you crying"?

He looked up in surprise and then back down in embarrassment. I walked over to him but left enough space between us so he wouldn't feel crowded. 

"Reid what's wrong", I asked softly? 

Silence and then," Derek it's nothing," he said softly.

He called me Derek I realized. My heart pounded because as I continued to look at him, I realized he didn't realize his slip. Which meant he thought of me as Derek in his mind freely. Which may mean he felt something for me too. I stepped closer and placed my hand under his chin forcing him to look up at me. For a minute I got lost in those hazel green, sometimes hazel brown eyes. His eyes were captivating, they drew you into him, making you look deep into his beautiful soul. His breathing increased, bringing me back to the present. 

"Pretty boy you are crying and people don't cry for no reason. I'm your best friend Spencer. I used his government deliberately to profile his reaction. His eyes although still red sparked from my saying his government. I leaned closer to him without realizing I was doing so. Please don't shut me out, pretty boy. Your pain is my pain".

I didn't even realize I was speaking from the heart, didn't realize that two supposedly male straight friends didn't speak in emotions like this. I just wanted his pain gone. Wanted to ravish his those rosy colored perfect lips.

" Derek", he muttered in a voice of seduction. I'm just...

Before he could finish his sentence my other hand found its way into his beautiful hair. My hand pushed his face closer to mines until our lips were only a centimeter apart. I paused because fear took over, what if he didn't want this my mind screamed? Don't fuck up y'all friendship because your hormones are out of control Derek my mind screamed. My doubt caused me to pull back but Spencer suddenly gained power and confidence. He leaned forward and caught my lips with a sizzling, powerful, heart-filled kiss. My hand tightened in his hair and pulled him closer as we deepened the kiss both of us moaning aloud from the passion we both felt.


End file.
